The Misadventures of SHIELD Agents (OCs Needed)
by Agent Renegade 1
Summary: Mutants, Inhumans, Super-humans, Enhanced Oh My. S.H.I.E.L.D. caters to and encounters them all. The Misadventures of various S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent OC's from IT Department to Records Division. See all the misadventures within S.H.I.E.L.D. From crazy recruitment stories to survival tips (provided from Tumblr). Can they survive a career at S.H.I.E.L.D.? OC Submissions OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my OC Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

 _ **OC Submission Form is on my Profile - Go check it out if you wish to submit an OC.**_

* * *

Survival Tip #1: Always make more coffee if you empty the pot. You do not want to know what will happen to you if you fail to do so. - All Survival Tips I use can be found at shieldrecruitsurvivaltips on tumblr.

* * *

Chapter 1 Survival Tip #1

February 16, 2004

Location: Manhattan, New York

Break Room of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ Lvl: 2

Today was Agent Jade 'Scarlet' Nguyen's first day on the job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Field Agent. It was only 0700 hrs or 7 a.m. and she's been up already for the past two hours. She'd been running drills with her team, and as a rookie she had to do all the hard stuff. She was only eighteen, but she wasn't complaining much. It was what she wanted after all. She'd needed coffee and needed in now. Jade blurry eyed and sleep deprived ambled over to the coffee machine at the far end of the break room.

She got down one of the many S.H.I.E.L.D. Eagle emblem emblazoned mugs and generously poured herself a cup. She took the first sip of the life bringing elixir that was coffee and sighed deeply. What rookie Agent Nguyen had failed to see as she left the room was that she'd emptied the pot. The coffee pot was now empty.

Rookie Agent Nguyen left the break room coffee in had blissfully unaware of what was to befall her later in the day.

Several Hours Later

Jade was just returning from yet another grueling training exercise, with her supervising officer and the rest of her tactical team. They'd all skipped lunch so her she was in the break room again. _Whoever said coffee couldn't substitute food._

When Jade made her way back into the self proclaimed rookie break room for the second time that day, she found no coffee in the pot. But she did find a note. _That was me wasn't it. Oh shit._

Please remember to fill up coffee pot after you use the last batch. I'm sorry about this Agent Nguyen ;)

Agent P. Coulson

 _Sorry about what? What are you talking about?_

Before Jade could realize what was happening she was suddenly assaulted and pelted with rubber nerf balls from the entrance of the break room. By her fellow rookies no less. Being pelted by those damn rubber balls hurt like a bitch.

She'd be feeling it for a week for sure. "Hold your fire Agents." Called out a voice. It was Philip J. Coulson in his immaculate as ever black Armani suit. "I think Agent Nguyen here as learned her lesson."

"So that...was you I'm guessing who came in after me sir?"

"It was Agent. Please do remember to fill the pot after yourself."

"Of course sir. I will for sure."

"Good to hear it Agent. Come along rookies time for your real weapons practice with Agent Barton." Phil called to the gaggle of rookies still holding their nerf guns protectively. They all trailed after the senior Agent like they were his little ducklings.

"I'm never not refilling that damn pot again. Owww oh I won't be able to sit for a week now." Jade groaned. _Welcome to SHIELD, Jade._ She thought to herself. _Where your fellow employees pelt you with nerf gun bullets, if you forget to refill the coffee maker._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my OC Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

Author Note: About Hawkeye - in my headcannon Hawkeye Clint Barton will forever be 80% deaf in both ears, from early childhood his father boxing his ears. So you will be seeing Hawkeye with his purple hearing aids and there will be sign language from time to time. Just a heads up.

Survival Tip # 2 Remain aware of the ceiling tiles. Agent Barton likes to hide in them with NERF weaponry.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Survival Tip #2

June 10, 2007

Location: Manhattan, New York

Senior Agent Office Hallway Lvl. 7

"Not again I filled up the coffee pot this time. I swear it wasn't me." Jade exclaimed in anguish as she was pelted in the back with another NERF bullet. She'd been mysteriously getting pelted all day long. No matter where she was. Even the restroom and the locker room. It was starting to get tiresome, and it hurt like you wouldn't believe.

She'd didn't know what she'd done to piss off whatever Gods there were, but the rapid assault hadn't stopped all day. It was only 1300 hrs, or 1pm. She still had a long day to go yet. All the other Agents around her didn't even give her a passing glance. As if a rookie being pelted by NERF products normal.

Apparently it was. She'd just been walking down the hallway when she came across a familiar face around HQ. Agent Melinda May. When May walked by the younger Agent all she said was. "Look up."

Jade did so slowly reaching for holster as if that would stop whoever was doing this. The ceiling tile moved over so slightly to reveal a blonde tuft of hair. "Agent Barton!"

The ceiling tile cackled or rather the person in the ceiling cackled and than dropped down to reveal none other than Agent Clint Barton himself. Purple uniform wearing with matching purple hearing aids sniper extraordinaire. "Gotta look up rookie. Always look up."

"You in the bathroom...the locker room!" The crimson haired Agent shrieked. Very unlike herself. Jade's hands started to glow red.

"Whoa whoa easy there Scarlet. It was a joke. Hazing you know I do it to all the rookies." Clint tried explaining. No such luck the rookie Agent with ergokinetic mutant powers proceeded to pelt the senior Agent with her own energy bullets.

It took three other senior Agents to get the smaller rookie Agent off Clint, but Clint now wouldn't be messing with the pixie haired rookie with NERF darts anytime soon. _It's gotta be the red hair, there's something about the red hair._ Clint kept thinking to himself. As both he and Rookie Agent Nguyen were being reprimanded for improper use of one's skills and or powers.

* * *

That's the Updated Chapter 2 Everyone. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Prompt Ideas and or Mission prompt ideas welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my OC Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

A/N: When I put level under the location, I mean Floor level, not security clearance level. Just thought I'd clear that up in case anyone was confused. Think I mentioned this in the last chapter but I'll mention it again just to be safe. I'm writing ficlets or one-shots about the rules that **don't** have the Avengers except Agent Barton and Romanoff. That's why you'll notice skips in the order, from now on.

Than when I get into mission ficlets and case file numbering it'll be different as well. There still will be a relative order to things.

 **Survival Tip # 7:** If you purchase the last pack of donettes from the vending machine on Level 5, expect an exponential increase in your paperwork in the future. Agent Coulson doesn't mess around when it comes to snack food.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 Survival Tip #7

August 23, 2007

Location: Manhattan, New York

Office of Agent J. Nguyen Lvl: 4

If there's two things Agent Nguyen has learned in her four years at S.H.I.E.L.D. so far it's 1. Don't mess with a senior Agent's coffee, and fill up the damn pot, and 2. Look up, beware of blonde archers with NERF weaponry. Who knew being an Agent of this fine organization there'd be so much paperwork. Lucky for Jade she was almost done with hers. She'd been at it most of the morning.

Jade was feeling a bit peckish she'd forgone lunch in favor of paperwork. She'd was about 3/4 of the way done with it. Jade needed a little pick me up, a sugar boost. Jade pushed back her leather backed desk chair and looked and the remains of her paperwork. _Almost done, just need a little boost and I'll be done in no time._

Jade grabbed her wallet, and phone and headed up to up one floor to Level 5 where the best vending machine. Jade took the stairs to the next floor. _It totally justifies my snack_. She could almost already taste the powdery goodness of those mini donuts.

One of the flight of stairs down and she was that much closer to her little sweet treats. Jade walked up the vending machine with money in and looked at the selections. She put the money in and a minute later she walked away with her mini donuts in hand. Paying no mind to the fact she had taken the last package of donettes.

It was much later in the day now around the time she should be going home, but after her little excursion to the vending mission Jade had gotten dragged to a bunch of Rookie orientation seminars, and the like. She'd been surrounded by rookies and their dumb and idiotic questions all day. It was absolute torture.

All Jade wanted to do know was quickly finish up those last few reports and forms, and than she could be on her way for the night. Jade opened her office door and flicked on the light, and she about dropped the to go coffee cup she was carrying. On her desk was a mountain yes a literal mountain stack of paperwork.

"Oh for the love of God. Why?" _Whoever did this I'm so going to give them a piece of my mind._ There was note attached to the first top stack of paperwork.

\- Were you not listening in that seminar this afternoon?

\- Coulson

"Seriously. I'm gonna be here all night." Jade grumbled something else in Vietnamese and she read the bottom of the note.

P.S. Fury wants this done by 9 a.m. tomorrow.

Jade ripped up the note and tossed it in the nearby trash can. "I'm going to need a lot more coffee."

One all nighter done and dusted, paperwork completed in quadruplicate. Jade handed over her stack of paperwork to Director Fury's secretary.

"You took the last pack of donettes didn't you?" The secretary asked with a knowing smile. Jade wasn't the only person the secretary had seen before in this predicament.

Jade nodded and walked all the way back to her office. Once inside she found a single package of white powdered donettes. _Man seriously loves his snack food. Like damn._ Jade had a small smile on her lips.

Okay third thing she's learned while in her career at S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Don't mess with Agent Coulson's Hostess donettes, powdered or chocolate. There will be repercussions.'

* * *

That's Chapter 3 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Prompt Ideas and or Mission prompt ideas welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian C. Blackwell

A/N: _Italics_ are character thoughts.

 **Survival Tip # 13:** Rookies are not in fact required to run makeshift hallway obstacle-courses-slash-death-traps as part of their training.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 Survival Tip #13

November 12, 2008

Location: Manhattan, New York

Random Unoccupied Hallway SHIELD HQ

"This is a bad idea, like a really bad idea." Jade's long-time friend Sebastian told her. Sebastian was three years older than Jade at 24 years of age, but they'd entered SHIELD at the same time. Thus, same clearance level and such. Sebastian was a Caucasian male with ebony dark hair and hazel eyes. He was of European descent British actually. The Blackwell family were quite wealthy and had several ties to some unsavory characters in the underground/black market in London. They were just now branching out to the U.S. establishing connections and the like. Sebastian's father Elias Blackwell was not only wealthy, but a rather influential man.

"Oh, relax Seb you worry too much. I mean how much trouble could we possibly get in really?"

"A lot of trouble, Jade what if one of them gets hurt or worse."

"Everything's under control we got this." Jade crossed her arms over her chest clipboard in hand real official like. A clipboard made everything official. She faced the four 'rookies' at the starting line to the obstacle course in the hallway, two seated in office chairs and two standing behind them ready to push. "Are you two ready?" She asked. She got two nervous nods from both seated rookies. "Alright. On your marks Get. Set. Go..." Jade held the stopwatch in her hand timing them.

The two pushing rookies, weaved their partners in and out of the various obstacles and traps with little success.

"Oh, my that's not good. Not good at all." Sebastian marveled at the mess, and pile of the four rookies at the other end of the hall.

Jade on the other hand could barely contain her laughter. "Oh...my...goodness. How can they be so gullible? I mean seriously. Indoor office chair races." Jade was clutching her side in stitches, it was really a spectacular marvelous hilarious sight to behold.

"And what my I ask are you two doing?" A voice boomed behind the two Field Agents.

Both managed not to jump on the spot, but both turned around to come face to face with the one and only Director Fury.

"Umm. Evasive maneuvers sir." Jade tried.

"Defense tactics." Sebastian piped up.

"Nice try you two but this is officially going on the bulletin this is last straw."

"Yes sir." Jade replied trying to look sheepish.

"We understand sir." Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. He actually had the decency to look ashamed by his actions.

"Get this mess cleaned up and get those four to Medical ASAP." Fury told the two Field Agents sternly.

"Yes sir." Both replied. Fury nodded and turned to leave, a small smile gracing his lips as he left. _What'll they honestly come up with next. Is beyond me._

"I told you this was a bad idea Jade. A bloody horrible idea." Sebastian groused as they both helped the four rookies hobble off to Medical to get checked out.

"Shut up Sebby you know you enjoyed it." Jade replied as she helped one of the female rookies get adjusted better under her weight. She'd taken a nasty tumble and landed next to a wall and looked to have a rather very broken leg.

 _Office chair obstacle races of death are a no go, but nobody said anything about wheelchairs._ Jade thought to herself. A smile creeping onto her face at the ideas.

* * *

That's Chapter 4 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Mission prompt ideas are most welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian Blackwell (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: _Italics_ are character thoughts.

All one-shots internally take place inside S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ unless otherwise stated.

Decided to go with something different today and give a little story about how Melinda was feeling after Bahrain.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 Melinda May "The Cavalry"

May 15, 2011

Location: Manhattan, New York

Admin Div. Floor - M. May Cubicle

It had been three years, since the mission in Manama, Bahrain that sent former Field Agent Melinda May up against her very first Inhuman. Thus inadvertently ending her career in field work. It had been three years and she could still remember the little girls' face and feel the blood on her hands. The sticky copper smelling crimson red fluid caked all over them. It was her worst mission yet, it was the mission to end all missions. Every Agent was said to have that one mission that one mission that could or would want to make them quit.

Manama, Bahrain and that little Russian Inhuman girl was Mays' choice mission. May doesn't regret her decision to leave field work after Bahrain. It was her call and in her mind she made the right call for her and her alone. It was traumatic of course, something like that ought to be. If she wasn't affected by what happened than the head docs the shrinks at S.H.I.E.L.D., would be worried.

May doesn't enjoy being in a cubicle, spending her days staring at a computer monitor. She knows she could quit. She could leave. She's a qualified pilot not just on S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, she could fly commercial planes for an airline if she wanted. That didn't seem as appealing nor as fun to her. The maneuvers she'd pulled off at times in a quinjet or a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane were remarkable. Second to none. May doesn't want to quit, she can't. She doesn't. She took a beating sure, both physical and mental, that day that started to call her the Cavalry but she's stronger than that. She's not weak. She's hurting of course who wouldn't be after a trauma like that, but she doesn't give in doesn't give up.

Instead May sits at her little cubicle day in day out, stapling papers and making memorandums to memos she doesn't have clearance for anymore. She demoted herself back down to level 3, with the Admin transfer. She turns down all the offers to join this team on that Op or consult here on this assignment.

May sees those she considers friends in the cafeteria all the time. Phil, Jasper, Maria, Nat, Clint, Jade and a few others and she sits and listens to them recount their missions to her. The not sensitive parts of course. They all try numerous times to get her to join them back in the field, but each time she politely says no, and they all go along with their day. Convinced she'll come back when she's ready. Will she ever be truly ready?

S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't forget about Bahrain, and she never escapes that stupid nickname, but at least the rumors stopped and she was left in peace. Just how she liked it. It won't be for another two years yet, that Melinda May finally gets back into the field at the request of one of her oldest friends. That's far off down the line, and right now all she's thinking about is how much damn paperwork being in Admin really generates.

* * *

 **Question:** What snippet or missing scene or slice of life of the Agents do you want to see next? A Recruitment one-shot, a mission fic? Tell me. Or more survival tips?

That's Chapter 5 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Mission prompt ideas are most welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian Blackwell (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

A/N: Whoa two chapters in one day you guys are lucky. Now don't be expectin' that all the time now yah hear.

 **Survival Tip #14: **Saying you did something 'for science' will not absolve you of culpability for any destruction that might result from your actions.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 Survival Tip #14

One day, Agents Nguyen and Blackwell were in one of the labs, mixing chemicals together carefully. They wore lab coats, goggles, the works. Safety first after all they didn't want anything bad to happen. Nothing was happening except once in a while they would both pull back and gag at how bad it smelled.

"Are you sure this time?" Blackwell asked his friend who was thinking.

"I'm pretty sure this is the component we are needing." Nguyen said with a sheepish grin.

With a shrug, Nguyen added the last chemical to the strange mix...

The whole base heard a loud explosion from one of the labs and when it was investigated, Agents Nguyen and Blackwell were found sitting by a wall after what had obviously been a small explosion from their attempt to make napalm with orange juice and a forgotten element that turned out to be kerosene. When they were asked why they would try such a stupid thing they simply answered that it was 'for science' before being made to clean up and pay to fix what was damaged.

On another day, Fury found himself looking around in a failed attempt to find all the male members of the Avengers and asking around gave him no clues. He was about to give up until they decided to reveal themselves until he passed Agents Nguyen and Blackwell standing in the hall, pressed up against a door and looking in the window. The two of them were laughing uncontrollably and that itself warranted an investigation.

"So, what are you two laughing at?" He asked, looking over them and into the room.

Both Agents had frozen stiff at the sound of Fury's voice, but couldn't stop their laughter.

Inside of the room were six rookies three males and three females, all sitting on the floor and laughing their asses off. Though their voices were muffled, Fury could clearly see that their octaves were much higher than normal.

"What did you do to them?" He asked, looking to the snickering agents that he found were sharing a pair of earbuds that allowed them to hear into the room.

"Nothing dangerous." Nguyen said.

"Yeah, just a little helium." Blackwell continued. Sebastian had to admit that his friends' bad habits and pension for mischief were rubbing off on him.

"It was all for science I assure you." Nguyen stated, matter-of-factly.

"Mhm, we needed to see what would happen." Blackwell explained.

"And the others?" Fury cut in.

"They just happened to go into the room too so we figured we might as well see how they reacted." Nguyen giggled.

Fury rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just make sure they're sober within the hour, they've got a training mission to go on." He groaned as he walked off while hearing the two Agents shout 'Yes Sir!' behind him before laughing louder than before.

* * *

That's Chapter 6 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Mission prompt ideas are most welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian Blackwell (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

 **Agent Luke Ryans** created by Grummnelnut

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

Indentations are supposed to represent typed computer words.

A/N: First of Many Human Resources Memos hope you all enjoy.

 _ **Important Author Note:**_ I would like an OC Male or Female that works in the Accounting Dept. of SHIELD as it's Director plz.

Also, I would like an OC Male or Female that works in HR Dept. of SHIELD as the Chief Compliance Officer (a role where the OC is making sure that every other Agent is following the rules and regulations that have been set forth by SHIELD.) Please and thank you, I appreciate you all.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Human Resources Dept. Memo #1

Agent Luke Ryans was one of the oldest Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. who was still active duty, at sixty-one years old. Albeit in the Human Resources, as an HR Manager. Still HR was important Luke with his grizzled hardened senior Agent face and short silvery white hair and green eyes was important. His eyes were heavily wrinkled his face really showed his age, but he wasn't one to care much. He was a man who got his job done and done right.

Ryans had almost 40 years on the job as an Agent, when it was five years as an active Field Agent, injury to his inner thigh got him transferred out of field work in the early seventies. He'd been with HR ever since. He couldn't believe he was writing this memo, it was unbelievable to him. The director over in the Recruitment division also mandated this be known. So here he was, he sat back in his orthopedic leather back chair and began typing up this memo.

Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division

Human Resources Department

Manhattan, New York

October 5, 2007

MEMORANDUM FOR ALL SHIELD EMPLOYEES

From: Agent Ryans, HR Manager

CC: Agent Carroll, Recruitment Director

Subject: Recruitment Processes

To all employees, please consider this an official reminder that we prefer to recruit agents on our own and do not need your help. There is a complicated and thorough vetting process through which all prospective agents pass before they are even notified they may be in the running for a position with us, and having to sift through the applications which somehow find their way to our office distracts my staff from their duties.

Please stop referring your friends, family and random acquaintances to our office for applications. We do not, in fact, have any applications printed out due to the above-mentioned process.

In addition, we are supposed to be a nominally secret organization. Announcing that you can, in the words of one unsolicited application, "get me a job with this ultra-secret super-spy and super-hero squad" is both inappropriate and irresponsible. The parties responsible for that particular breach have been identified through the applicant's references page, and a note placed in their file. If it happens again, Director Fury will be notified.

This cannot be stated enough. Secret Organization is a pretty self-explanatory phrase…

Luke Ryans, HR Manager

* * *

That's Chapter 7 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Mission prompt ideas are most welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


End file.
